Tyr
Tyr was one of the Aesir, brother to Thor and Balder. He sacrificed his hand to Fenrir in order for his brethren to bind him with Gleipnir. His wife Zisa, a mortal, was killed before the Ragnarok. He knew from Heimdall that he was fated to kill and be killed by Garmr, the guard-dog of Heljya, but when the Ragnarok came he slew the dog and was uninjured. This filled Tyr with insurmountable grief and guilt. Why should he avoid the preordained fates that each of his brothers and sisters succumbed to? He roamed the multiverse with a band of Deva after the Ragnarok, unable to stand being in Ysgard without his family. One of his many quests involved a rogue named Conner who became his avatar briefly and who Tyr taught the values of Justice. Later Tyr found himself in the plane of Faerun where their gods were being put on trial by the leader of the plane, Ao, the Overgod. Tyr protested the verdict, which punished all the gods on the plane for the actions of Bane, a mortal who had recently ascended to godhood. Tyr had his eyes plucked out by Ao in retaliation. Touched by his fierce sense of justice, the Gods Ilmater and Torm took a liking to him, inviting him to rule with them in their elemental plane, which became known as the House of the Triad. After the crisis with Kezef the Chaos Hound, Tyr returned to Ysgard to retrieve the Gleipnir once more. When he came back to his mountain home he regaled his new allies with the stories of his old ones, of his family and their adventures. One of the members of his court was in actuality the shape-shifted form of Cyric, who became very interested and obsessed with the tales of Loki. Tyr’s tale of Fenrir became associated wrongly with Kezef and his followers grew even greater when the Deva and his clerics began to spread these tales of his past greatness. With his newfound celebrity among these young Gods the love goddess Sune encouraged a relationship between Tyr and Tymora, the Goddess of Luck. Helm, the watchman of the Triad, was their chaperone until Cyric, still acting as one of Tyr’s court, poisoned Tyr against him, filling his mind with insane jealousy. Tyr slew Helm in a rage. When Tyr’s mind finally became clear he was horrified and abdicated his throne and gave up his Godhood and immortality. His best student and master of the nearby mountain of Celestia, Bahamut the Platinum Dragon, would fill his place as judge of the Triad. As a mortal, Tyr journeyed to the Abyss where he fought wave after wave of demons alone. When he finally fell he awoke in Valhalla, his eyes returned to him. After earning a glorious death he finally felt worthy and he stayed in Ysgard with his remaining family. Dogma of Tyr One must respect fallen enemies, never make sacrifice of a corpse, and always obey the laws of the righteous. Category:Gods Category:Ysgardian Pantheon Category:Protection Domain Category:War Domain Category:Lawful